


Something Quite Atrocious

by Cave_of_the_mounds



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, vague corruption of a disney movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 15:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9390506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cave_of_the_mounds/pseuds/Cave_of_the_mounds
Summary: Written for the prompt "Are you...watching a Disney Movie?"It's silly and fluffy, and the reader catches Dean watching something unexpected.Also on Tumblr @butiaintgonnaloveem





	

It was a quiet afternoon at the bunker, Sam was out somewhere, buying supplies or something. You hadn’t really paid attention when he announced he was leaving, already too immersed in your long-neglected novel to do more than offer him more than a half-assed wave. For a long while, the only noises outside of the scratch of the pages while you turned them was the ticking of the clock on your nightstand - until the growl of your stomach reminded you of the need to eat. You dog-eared the page you were on and padded down the hall. You could hear music playing from the other side of Dean’s door, but didn’t bother knocking on your way past, figuring he was enjoying the downtime just as much as you were.

You gathered up the ingredients, humming while you worked to make yourself a sandwich, then found yourself singing the rest of the tune.

‘Helps the medicine go down, in a most delightful way…’

The fuck? Okay, sure. Mary Poppins, why not? 

You went with it, humming and singing while you scraped mustard out of the jar. Grabbing a bag a chips, a napkin, your plate, another book you’d left lying on the countertop, you quickly ran out of room in your arms. Second trip it is then.

As you passed by Dean’s room, you heard the background noise stop before he called out through the door.

“Y/N, that you?”  
“Yeah, Dean, was just grabbing a snack, heading back to my room now, though, so I’ll catch ya later.”  
“‘Kay.”

As soon as you opened your door, you heard the muffled voices coming from his room from whatever he was watching.

Just a spoonful of sugar…Great now that’s going to be stuck there for days.

On your second trip back from the kitchen, drink in hand, you couldn’t help but stop at Dean’s door this time when you heard the exaggerated accent.

“Mary Poppins you look beautiful.” 

Is that?

“Do you really think so?”

“Cross me heart, you do, like the day I met you.” 

“You like fine too, Burt.” A near breathless voice replied. I don’t remember Mary sounding so flirty.

You hand was turning the handle before you could stop yourself, popping the door open with one eyebrow raised. He jumped at your intrusion, but reacted quickly, sitting forward and slamming the laptop closed.

“Dean?”

He cleared his throat, pulled down his eyebrows and put on his most serious pout before replying, “Yeah?”

“I’m just...Okay I gotta know. Are you…watching a Disney movie?” 

He cleared his throat again while he took his hand off the top of the laptop and brought it back to rub at his neck. He let out a puff of nervous laughter.

“Ah, um no, not exactly.”

You narrowed your eyes at him, a smirk rising on your lips.  
“You sure? Because I definitely heard something like Mary Poppins playing a minute ago.” You crossed your arms, shifting to stand back against the wall and wait him out till he answered.

“Again, not exactly,” he responded while examining something invisible on the back of his hand and pursing his lips.

“How do you ‘not exactly’ watch Mary Poppins, Dean?” Your air quotes left suspended in the air when the meaning of his vagueness hit you. He glanced up just in time to see it register on your face, jaw slacked in a silent gasp.

“Oh my god-”

“No, it's not like that.” His hands were raised defensively. “I mean, yeah, it's like that, but it just kind of showed up. You know, one of those recommended...things, but it's not like a regular thing. I just couldn't stop watching it, it's just,” he waved his hands trying to find the right words, “It's out there, I dunno.”

You raised your hand to stop his rambling. “Okay, Dean, whatever floats your boat, but just promise me they're not having orgies with the animated penguins or anything like that.”

He raised his eyebrows and chuckled.

“What?!” You nearly shrieked, “No!”

“Haven't gotten that far yet, sweetheart,” he laughed at you.

“Oh my god, Dean, I'm getting my sandwich and you are starting that over. I need to see this.” You hurried back to your room, shouting over your shoulder, “Make room for me on the bed!” 

He groaned loudly enough for you to hear his frustration, but when you walked in he had shifted to the side so you could both lean against the headboard. The laptop was open again with the movie queued up. You took a huge bite of your sandwich then looked at Dean with a look of well, what the hell man, start the movie. 

The scantily clad Mary Poppins was introducing herself to the porn equivalent of Mr. Banks in a low, sultry voice. “You are George Banks, are you not? And you did advertise for a nanny, did you not?”

Your mouth still full of sandwich, “So, is she practically perfect in every way?”

“Well,” he tilted his head a bit, “From what I watched so far, she gets practically porked in every way.”

“Dean?” You asked between fits of laughter.

“Yeah, sweetheart?” 

“Why this was on your recommended watch list?” His eyes widened, and you watched his face twist a little while he tried to tamp down his embarrassment. Finally, he grabbed your chin, turning you back to the screen.

“Hey. Just watch the bad porno and don’t get crumbs all over my bed, alright. Yeah. Good.”


End file.
